I Still Care
by DancingToMusic
Summary: Gwen's brother dies in a skateboarding accident, but with no friends to comfort her a certain guitar boy decides to cheer her up. Oneshot. Set after TDAS. First fanfic so please no hate, though constructive criticism is allowed.


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Total Drama. If I did this couple would still be together.

Total Drama All Stars had just ended, and all the TD contestants were heading back to their hometowns. Gwen was sitting on the edge of the pool with Cameron, while Zoey and Mike were mucking around in the pool. Despite kissing him in the finale, Gwen had suggested that she and Cam remain as just friends.

'I'm SO glad this season is finally over. I don't think I can put up going straight into another season like the last few times,' Gwen told her bubble boy friend.

'Yeah, it must suck being put on your mortal enemy's team four out of four times. I'm surprised you haven't lost it yet. If I were put on a team with Scott for four seasons running, I'd be back in my bubble by now!' Cameron replied. Gwen laughed before looking over at her mortal enemy Heather, who was currently making out with Alejandro, something she thought she'd never see happen in a million years.

'Well, I've gotten revenge on her a few times, so I think we're even,' the Goth said before laughing again along with her friend. Their mildly interesting conversation was interrupted when the boat pulled up by a dock, and Cameron, Zoey, Mike and a few others stood up.

'Sorry Gwen, this is our stop,' Zoey apologised, before hugging her Goth friend.

'It's okay; we'll keep in touch won't we?' Gwen replied. Zoey smiled.

'Definitely.' Gwen then high-fived Mike and Cameron before they exited the boat and three other people got on. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared, including Gwen, recognising their outfits immediately due to having a little run-in with them at times due to Duncan. What were police officers doing here?

One of the officers pulled out a slip of paper. 'Uh, we're looking for someone by the name of Gwendolyn.'

All eyes turned to Gwen, who gulped. The last thing she'd done with Duncan was steal a chocolate bar from a corner shop, and they'd only fined her for it. Anyway, she was done with Duncan, and she was on the island, so she couldn't have done anything bad, right?

Slowly and shakily she stood up and followed the officers, who joined a very grim looking Chris that showed them a small room in the boat.

_Weird_, Gwen thought. _Why does Chris look so sad, that's not his thing?_

The lady police officer took Gwen into the room, while the two males stood guard outside. Gwen wasn't confused anymore, she was really worried.

'Hi Gwen,' the officer said, shaking Gwen's hand. 'My name's Claire. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you?'

Gwen gulped and nodded.

'Well, your mother didn't want to tell you this in person, so she asked me to do it, and since I was in this part of town I decided to meet you here.'

Gwen nodded again and took a shaky breath. She now knew that something bad had happened.

'Your brother was out skate-boarding with some of his friends, and he decided to skate-board across the road, as a dare from one of his mates apparently. Anyway, he crossed in front of an oncoming car and was hit.'

Gwen gulped and asked in a croaky voice, 'Is he okay?'

Claire looked down at the floor. 'The car hit him full on, he went sailing 100 metres. There was nothing we could do to save him. I'm sorry.'

Gwen's breath caught in her throat, and it took a moment for her to breathe again, but when she did it came out more of a strangled sob, but she didn't care. Her brother, who she'd shared jokes with, prank the queen bee of their high-school Vanessa numerous times with, and roller-bladed down the street with, annoying wanderers but most of all their grumpy old neighbour Mr Windbag, as they would call him, well, called him.

Gwen fell to her knees and started sobbing, whilst Claire awkwardly patted her on the back. Why, why did life hate her and go kill her brother, and all because of some stupid dare his idiot friends forced him to do? Why did HE have to be an idiot and take the dare, only to get him killed in the process? Why, why, why?

After a few minutes Gwen calmed down enough to stand up, though her legs were shaky when she did manage to. 'Are you OK?' Claire asked.

Gwen nodded although her head was saying: _Of course I'm not okay you dimwit! My brother just died and you're asking me if I'm okay?_

Claire smiled and opened the door. 'The funeral will be held next Friday. Your mum said you can invite some of your Total Drama friends if you want.'

Gwen managed a small smile in return as she prepared to walk to her room. 'Thanks,' she choked out before walking away. Once Claire and the other officers had disappeared around the corner Gwen sprinted down the hallway, head down, wiping away tears, hoping nobody saw her.

'Oof!' she cried as she fell on her butt, rubbing her head. She looked up and her eyes widened as she took in the jet black hair, bright green eyes and guitar now lying on the floor.

Trent smiled. 'Hey, need some help?' he asked, offering Gwen his hand.

Gwen smiled back. 'Thanks,' she thanked him. She took his hand and pulled herself up. Trent's smile faded once he saw she'd been crying.

'What happened? Was it Courtney? Duncan? Heather?'

Gwen smiled a little and sniffed. 'Can I tell you somewhere else? I really don't want anyone else knowing.'

Trent nodded. 'Sure,' he said and led her to his room, where he shut the door and joined Gwen on his bed. 'So what happened?' he asked.

Gwen took a deep breath. 'My brother died,' she started before the tears started to fall. Trent wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Gwen laid her head on his. She took a few shuddering breaths before continuing.

'Three police officers came to see me, and said that he was killed by an oncoming car when he walked on to the road; he did it for a dare apparently. The car hit him full on; there was nothing they could do to save him.'

By the end of telling Trent Gwen had tears streaming down her face. Trent pulled her in and hugged her tight, and she wrapped her arms around him protectively. After a couple of minutes Gwen spoke up. 'I didn't think you'd still care about me, after what happened in season two.'

Trent sighed and pulled Gwen's face toward him so he was looking into her eyes. 'Gwen, season two was the past, and, you might not feel the same way about me, but I still care a lot about you, and always will.'

Gwen smiled up at him and laid her head on his chest. 'I still care about you too,' she whispered. 'And I'll never forgive myself for what happened then.' Gwen slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the door, but felt a hand grab her wrist and spin her around. She opened her mouth but was cut off by Trent's lips against hers. After three seconds she kissed him back. Ten seconds later they pulled apart and Trent stepped back.

'S-sorry, I just-'Gwen cut him off with her lips this time and this kiss lasted longer.

Three minutes later they both pulled apart and smiled, happy knowing that they both still cared about each other.


End file.
